1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging method and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known interval shooting by which multiple shots are taken successively at a predetermined time interval. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-93867 published on Apr. 6, 2006, discloses a technology for enabling a user to arbitrarily change values of shooting parameters including a shooting interval set as initial values.